The History of Akkadia
by IssacClarke
Summary: This book will span from 250,000 BC to 4352 AD talking about the Clans of Fel (Akkadia) and there rise and fall amd the Rise and Fall of the Akkadian Empire


The Histoy of Akkadia

The Ancient Empire of Akkadia was a empire that existed about 230,000 years before the birth of jesus. The ancient Empire of Akkad controlled half a continent and fought against the massive hordes of the barbarian clans.

The Ancient Era of Akkadia

"On my signal, unleash hell." the soldier looks at him "Yes Sir." He rides down the defensive positions as catapults are loaded. He rides off to his cavalry men waiting for him. He rides up and talks to them and says "Give them the signal."He nods and a arrow flare is shot into the sky the soldier looks to the catapults "FIRE!" they fire and litle explosives are shot that go intot he tree line and explode causing a massive forest fire. The Cavalry then charges from behind with the Infantry charging from the front. They utterlyndestroy the barbarians, in a few hundred years the massive Roman Clan Empire collopses in on its self and many clans then started fighting for controll of the continent. for another 1200 years the clans would fight until the clan of Akkad would unite the continent of Fallren and establish the United Akkad Empire. Clans from the south would fight the Akkad Empire for many years until the United Akkad Empire pulled them into the Empire. around the year 228,000 BC the Akkad Empire found the Western Continents and began colonization. in 500 years the Western Continets are all but annexed thus creating a united Fel. The 4,559th Emperor of the United Akkad Empire renamed Fel to Akkadia. The Akkad Space Program had sent man to the 5 moons of Akkadia and had colonized one. The United Akkad Empire would expand into its Solar System creating the first Solar Empire. In the next 30 years the Akkad Empire would develop the Akk type 1 Battleship. The United Akkad Empire would reform into a Clan Empire known as the Akkadian Empire, ruled byt he Clan of Akkad. The Akkadian Empire eventually after 300 years of research developed Light Speed capabilities and began to colonize the known galaxy.

The Early Era of Akkadia

When the Akkadian Empire had rule over 3/4 of the known galaxy they developed new types of technologies for battle ships. They came across old relics of past empires of at least 3 million years before them, some were succesful and others werent. Then they came across them...The Grucian Empire a intelligent bug like race that walks bipedaly and had controll over most of there known galaxy. Peace between the 2 races would last until 70,000 BC. Around 71,995 The Grucian Empire would launch attacks on the technoligicly inferior Akkadian Empire, for 5 years the Akkadians would fight and lose most of there empire in 5 years and would begin fighting on Akkadia to the death as a last stand. it was here on Akkadia when blasters were made that could kill Grucians more efficiently. The Akkadian Empire seeing the Grucians as a threat to all races executed Operation Fel and wiped out both Grucians and Akkadians and wihin 5 minutes both races were "extinct" btoh races being exiled to a void where no one dies the akkadians vowed there return from the void...

The Late Era of Akkadia

Around the year 4352 AD the Akkadians returned from the void and entered unknown space reclaiming Akkadia and rebuilding there Empire. When the Akkadians began rebuilding they had to deal with the harsh weather of Akkadia. When Operation Fel was executed it tooka way Akkadians and Grucians only leaving the ships and weapons alone, the ships then crashed into the planet causing nuclear explosions and such damaging the enviorment for thousands of years. By the time the URN discovered it in 2942 the planet was pretty much covered in ruble and in space it was filled with old abandoned battleships and fighters. In about 50 yyears since the Akkadians returned Akkadia became green again and its industry had grown 30x then what i had during its time as a Galactic Empire. They grew there Army and Navy preparing to invade the universe once again. In 150 years since there return the 4,461st Emperor Lin Akkad gave the order at a speech to his cabinet "Men of the glorious cabinet, for 150 years we have waited...planned...prepared our return...The return of the Might Akkad Empire! NOW TODAY WE ARE RETURNING WITH FORCE! THE GRUCIANS WILL NOT STOP US! THIS NEW REPUBLIC OR EMPIRE SHALL NOT STOP US! WE WILL CRUSH ALL OPPISITION! FOR THE AKKADIAN EMPIRE!" His cabinet supported him and they gave the order to the military to begin the invasion. In a matter of 10 years the Republican Navy was all but destroyed and the Imperial Navy was failing to hold the Akkadian Empire. The New Republic army was suffering MASSIVE cassualties, the Imperials were int he same situations. In about 30 years the known Universe fell to the Akkadian Empire. For 500 years Akkadia ruled the known universe in peace. Rebellions werent common and when they did happen they were put down fairly quickly.

When Akkadia started mining for resources on captured worlds there was uproar from occupied worlds. Akkadia not listening began strip mining many worlds destroying the enviorment. THe last straw came when massive oil fields were set up on earth polluting the air. This caused the Anti Resource Movement to begin, it started out as peaceful but after a Akkadian Commando Attack the Movement became violent. Thousands rallied to them and a full scale rebellion began on earth. They targeted the oil fields favoring full on scale attacks. The Akkadian Goverment realizing if they let this go on entire worlds would gather and a full scale revolution would begin decided to negotiate with the movement and they ended the massive oil fields on earth. This Rebellion was the true beginning of the end for the Akkadian Empire. A few decades after the Resource Rebellion there was talk of Revolution against the Akkadian Empire. Akkadia took steps against this and kept putting propoganda out. A Few months before all hell broke loose the Akkadians made laws against travel out of certain sectors, this was the last straw and ina few months man worlds rebelled and pushed the Akkadians off. When the Planets united into the 2 old Empires and New Republic they almost immidiatly began pushing the Akkadians back. Both sides would take heavy cassualties and many would be wounded. For 60 years the War for Independence was waged across the universe, the empire lost about 340 million men, the New Republic lost about 994 million men, and other minor nations against Akkadia lost about 34 million. Akkadia was pushed back to there home planet and ina savage orbital strike estroyed the planets enviorment and major cities, killing the emperor of the Akkadian Empire and many others. The War ended and the Alliance left Akkadia to rebuild on its own. In the next 8-900 years the Akkadian Empire would ris again counqering half of the Empire and New Republic then making peace, a cold war would ensue leading to a arms race which would prove fatal to the Alliance and the Akkadian Empire as both would engage in many wars resulting in stalemates. The Akkadian Empire in the year 4501 AD would fall apart after a short civil war and many clans would fight across space and on Akkadia for controll of the former Empire. One of the Akkadian clans that came close to reforming the Akkadian Empire was the Fel Clan, they had united all fo the clans and launched a war against the Alliance and nearly succeded, in the end Akkadia went back to the same situation, divided and fighting. The Alliance never really took this advantage to heart as the people didnt want any more war. When the heir to the throne was found the Clans rallied to the Clan of Akkad to rebuild there former empire. The New Republic then engaged in a 400 year long War with the Empire which proved extremely fatal for the new republic. The New Republic fell apart after a long bloody civil war that split the senate and congress. The New Republic fell apart and the Empire retook much of the land lost in the Genocidal War including Earth. Akkadia would stay relatively united for many millenias.

This Concludes the History of Akkadia


End file.
